


Del Corazón

by Nannethy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nannethy/pseuds/Nannethy
Summary: Los estrategas siempre tienen planes, para Tim la vida, su éxito como vigilante consiste en planear hasta diez pasos adelante en diferentes posibles escenarios, para Damian, la vida es un campo de batalla que le da la victoria a quien tiene la mejor estrategia de guerra. Ninguno se imaginó que a veces los mejores resultados no vienen necesariamente de un plan, sino del corazón.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de DC Comics.  
> Se hace una breve mención de Kon-El/Conner Kent y de Cassie Sandsmark.  
> Disfruten leyendo ;)  
> Agradezco consejos y comentarios, me ayudarán a mejorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que ya se leyeron la historia: No se preocupen, solo la dividí en dos y le hice unos cambios menores.

  
Los estrategas siempre tienen planes, la forma de estrategizar puede variar de estratega en estratega y puede aplicarse a otros ámbitos así como a la vida en general, por ejemplo, para Tim la vida, su éxito como vigilante consiste en planear hasta diez pasos adelante en diferentes posibles escenarios, para Damian en cambio, la vida es un campo de batalla que le da la victoria a quien tiene el mejor estratagema, pero a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzasen en diseñar el plan perfecto, este día no estaba yendo como Tim o Damian lo habían planeado, ninguno pensó que tendrían que trabajar juntos para atrapar al Espantapájaros, el sujeto en cuestión había elegido el peor momento para salir de ciudad Gótica y trabajar para alguien más, un traficante de personas quien planeaba sacar del país a un grupo de secuestrados de diferentes edades y géneros, niños y niñas, con dirección a Hong Kong y estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por los servicios del Espantapájaros si eso detenía a los entrometidos héroes enmascarados de meterse en sus planes y mantenía bajo control a las víctimas, lo suficientemente asustadas y dóciles para que nunca deseasen huir.  
  
No, el día no iba como lo habían planeado, Robín y los Jóvenes Titanes lograron infiltrase en el buque carguero para detener al mafioso, Red Robín estaba allí para detener al Espantapájaros, la conexión entre ambos, el mafiosos y el Espantapájaros, se evidenció después cuando Damian y Tim se encontraron cara a cara para su desdicha. Tim no planeó que Damian decidiera que podía hacer la misión por si solo antes que estar en compañía de “Drake”, aunque fue previsible, Damian no planeó recibir una dosis del gas del miedo del Espantapájaros, una versión mejorada, con su entrenamiento no era posible.  
  
Con el liderazgo improvisado de Tim los Titanes lograron poner a salvo a las víctimas, ayudó que antes él fuera el líder del equipo, pero Damian no era visible por ninguna parte, no es que a Tim le preocupara el pequeño demonio, pero un presentimiento en él le decía que algo andaba mal y probablemente los demás se dieron cuenta de ello porque cada cierto tiempo el joven héroe independiente preguntaba si alguien había visto al gremlin o maldecía que no estuviese allí ejerciendo su función de líder.  
  
D..Drake- De repente sonó el comunicador de Tim en una frecuencia en la que los demás no podían oírlos, la de la Batifamilia.  
  
Damian ¿Dónde rayos estás? Necesito tu posición, repito, dame tu **_Maldita. Posición_** \- Tim se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso, enojado, frustrado y en negación. ¿El preocupado por el engendro? Pfff jamás.  
  
El Espanta… pájaros… estoy bajo los efectos… de su gas- No era usual que Damian llamara a Tim, no con una relación tan caótica como la de ellos, cuanto más escuchaba las cortas frases del muchacho, más se convencía de que algo estaba mal.  
  
¡Damian!¡Responde Damian! - Sin dudarlo y sin siquiera molestarse en avisarle a los demás, Tim saltó hacia el buque de nuevo y comenzó su frenética búsqueda como si una fuerza irreconocible e invisible lo forzara a encontrar a Damian antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa, no se escuchaba sonido al otro lado del comunicador, el día iba de mal en peor.  
  
De repente, un ruido como de contenedores chocando el uno con el otro pudo oírse fuertemente a través del aparato y Tim supo dónde estaba Damian, en la bodega de carga. Desgraciadamente y por cosas del destino, mientras corría a la mayor velocidad que sus entrenadas piernas le permitían, Tim escuchó un fuerte sonido a su derecha, se trataba de una explosión, pero era muy tarde para evadirla y la onda expansiva lo envió directamente contra una pared junto con fragmentos también arrastrados por la misma onda.  
  
El pitido en sus oídos era insoportable, difícilmente podía mantener su vista enfocada y de repente, sintió un punzante dolor en su abdomen lo que hizo que automáticamente dirigiera una de sus manos a la zona del dolor, _maldita sea_ , pensó mientras veía su mano de regreso frente a sus ojos con la visión ya mejor enfocada, tenía sangre, uno de los fragmentos de la explosión se había incrustado en su costado derecho.  
  
Por un momento pensó en rendirse, esperar a que alguno de los Titanes se diera cuenta de su ausencia, quiso llamarlos, pero en lugar de eso decidió hablar con Damian primero, la ayuda tardaría un poco más, le diría.  
  
Damian, ¿Puedes escucharme? – Rogó porque la persona al otro lado, su **hermano** , lo escuchara y le contestara.  
  
¿Dr-Drake? Tengo… miedo – Tim no sabía qué tipo de visiones podría estarle ocasionando el gas al actual Robín, pero una cosa era segura, en lo que llevaba de su vida, Damian jamás admitiría que tenía miedo, no a él y este solo pensamiento hizo que se le estremeciera el corazón a Tim.  
  
Voy en camino- Tim obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse, obligó a su propio dolor a fingir que era otra cosa y en su mente solo había un pensamiento, Damian, asustado, en peligro, su hermano menor, debía encontrarlo, debía ayudarlo.  
  
Cass- Recordó por un momento que los demás estaban afuera sin saber nada de ellos y decidió notificarse.  
  
¡Tim!¡¿Dónde rayos estás?!- _tsk ¡Estos hermanos parecen de sangre!_ Pensó Wondergirl, la verdad es que no sabía si era a causa del entrenamiento o por el hecho de ser compañeros del murciélago, pero todos los Robíns habían probado ser incluso más tercos que el mismo Batman y sinceramente tenía deseos de volar a ciudad Gótica y preguntarle personalmente como lidiaba con ellos.  
  
Cuida de todo, voy por Robín- La comunicación se cortó y Tim seguía ignorando el dolor, pese al pobre resultado de eso.  
  
Para su frustración, el llegar al compartimiento de carga tomó más tiempo y esfuerzo del que hubiera querido y la tarea por delante se veía como una faena casi imposible, forzó a su cerebro a responder a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la confusión y lo pesado que se sentía el resto de su cuerpo, su mente estaba nublada, si, pero un pensamiento lo mantenía concentrado, hallar a Damian y asegurarse de ponerlo a salvo.  
  
Y allí entre dos contenedores, acurrucado como un niño pequeño, más pequeño de lo que Damian ya era, estaba su hermano menor quien no podía imaginarse el alivio que su hermano mayor sentía en ese momento.  
  
¡Damian! – Tal vez el dolor, tal vez la emoción de ver con vida a su hermano, tal vez la presión de tener que sacarlo cuanto antes de un buque que se estaba destruyendo rápidamente, tal vez lo improvisado del momento, tal vez todo y tal vez nada, hicieron que Tim gritara con la energía que le quedaba, pero tuvo que reconsiderar su estrategia cuando Damian se encogió aún más y alistó un cuchillo en forma amenazante, lo más amenazante que puede ser un niño entrenado por una tropa de asesinos, asustado.  
  
Hey… tranquilo Demi, soy yo, Tim- Con tono suave y tranquilo Tim se acercó a su hermano como si se tratase de un animal asustado, no un ser humano, y este dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo para sorpresa suya.  
  
¿Tim? – Red Robín no sabía que le impresionaba más, si el revoltijo de emociones al escuchar su nombre deslizarse de los labios de su hermanito o el hecho de que, por primera vez, Damian, su autoproclamada némesis en una carrera por consumir todo lo que a Tim le quedaba con tal de ser aceptado, pronunciara su nombre con un tono tan suave que lo hacía sonar… _vulnerable._  
  
¡Dra – Tim! – Sin dudarlo, Tim se dejó llenar de ternura y suavemente se aproximó al joven Robín tocando primero su mano, luego extendiéndose a su brazo y finalmente en un solo tirón, halándolo para poner sus brazos alrededor del niño con el fin de apoyar su pequeña cabeza, oh cuan pequeña era, y su espalda entre sus manos.  
  
Shhh, shh, aquí estoy hermanito, estas a salvo- A falta de señales del Espantapájaros, Tim se concentró en calmar a Damian, el pobre niño temblaba como una hoja, probablemente no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido y todo volvería a ser gritos y peleas más adelante, pero lo que importaba en ese momento, era que podía acunarlo entre sus brazos, sentir su calor y su respiración agitada, que estaba vivo y si quería que permaneciera así debía hallar la manera de sacarlo de allí.  
  
Débilmente Tim trató de pensar en una forma de salir, pero se encontró con la cruel realidad, no había manera de que pudiera sacar a Damian a tiempo, ya la entrada estaba bloqueada y no podría cargar a su robusto hermanito con una herida como esa, Ah sí, su herida, la misma que lo hacía sentir tan adolorido y sin fuerzas en ese momento.  
  
Tim renunció a la idea de salir y comenzó a buscar una forma de sobrevivir, entonces sus ojos atraparon un contenedor sin seguro, una bendición de último minuto que podría protegerlos o al menos prolongar su existencia hasta que alguien los rescatase, _Por favor, que alguien salve a mi hermanito._  
  
Con lo último de sus fuerzas, aún sin soltar al niño indefenso en brazos, caminó débilmente y tambaleando hacia el contenedor donde hallaron refugio una vez sellado desde dentro. Sin más que hacer, Tim acostó a Damian a su lado y comenzó a pasar suavemente su mano por el cabello y el rostro del niño, mientras que su otra mano servía de almohada y de protección, esperando que pronto Damian se quedara dormido.  
  
¿Tim? - Una suave voz a segundos de caer dormido se escuchó en la abrigadora oscuridad.  
  
¿Si Damian? – Débilmente Tim respondió, en serio quería estar despierto pero el agotamiento era tan grande… que casi podía jurar que estaba temblando pero quizás era producto del congelante frio que estaba sintiendo.  
  
Lo siento- Dijo Damian sujetando la mano libre de Tim como si buscase sentir que él no se iba a ir, que no se quedaría solo de nuevo.  
  
¿Por qué? – No es que el pequeño malcriado no tuviera de qué disculparse, pero en ese momento a Tim le importaba tan poco, que la pregunta que dijo se hizo lógica, aunque una vez dicha sonó estúpida.  
  
Por todo- _Efecto del gas_ , pensó Tim inmediatamente, pero solo esa vez quería creer que era real, que Damian de verdad lo sentía, que pensaba en su sucesor como un hermano tanto como Tim ahora lo hacía de él.  
  
También lo siento, por todo- A partir de ese momento, todo lo consumió la oscuridad y sólo el sonido de ambas respiraciones se escuchó por largo rato.  



	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quienes ya leyeron la historia, no se asusten, la dividí en dos y la pulí un poco, pero los cambios no fueron mayores

  
Un rayo de luz penetró por un orificio del contenedor, probablemente este se había formado durante las horas que estuvieron inconscientes, Damian molesto se rehusó a abrir los ojos y sintió una mano sosteniendo la suya además de un brazo que hacía las veces de almohada.  
  
Grayson, no requiero de tu asistencia para dormir, puedes marcharte… Grayson- Abrió los ojos y lo que vio no era lo que esperaba, Drake estaba acostado frente a él, tan cerca que podía sentir su dificultosa respiración, su temblorosa mano y ver su pálida tez, más pálida de lo usual.  
  
Imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a agolparse en su mente, El Espantapájaros atacándolo y escapando, terribles visiones de la liga de asesinos, de Batman, su padre, entonces suaves palabras, “lo siento”, “hermanito”, “estás a salvo…” por increíble que pareciera, nada de eso había sido un sueño.  
  
Drake, despierta- Se quitó el guante para sentir la temperatura de Tim, su frente estaba llena de sudor frio, sus ojos no lo engañaban, se veía pálido, y al acercar la mano a la nariz su respiración se sentía hirviendo, tenía fiebre interna alta.  
  
¡Drake! – Trató de sacudirlo solo para recibir un suave quejido por el movimiento, entonces se dio cuenta: Drake se estaba desangrando. _¿Desde cuándo?_ , con temor a haber sido el causante de dicha herida mientras estaba intoxicado con los químicos del Espantapájaros, giró al joven de rojo hasta dejarlo boca arriba y lo examinó con los ojos minuciosamente hasta llegar al abdomen, un fragmento metálico estaba atorado en aquella zona y sólo el peligro de que se desangrara o de causar más daño, evitó que Damian extrajera el trozo de metal de allí, se alivió de saber que no había sido el causante directo del estado de Drake pero rápidamente la preocupación volvió a apoderarse de él y continuó su examen.  
  
El pulso de Drake se sentía débil, sus manos ahora sin guantes, frías a pesar de la fiebre _¿En qué estabas pensando Drake? ¿Por qué no te marchaste sin mí? ¡¿Por qué estás muriendo ahora, frente a mí y no puedo hacer nada por ti?!_. En frustración, Damian se puso de pie y comenzó a tratar de buscar una salida, no tuvo éxito, la puerta estaba atorada, la apertura era demasiado pequeña para que Drake cupiera, pero incluso si él cabía no había forma en que dejara a Drak- Timothy allí, y el metal era muy duro como para hacer más grande el orificio.  
  
¡Por favor!¡Estamos aquí!¡Alguien!¡Quien sea!... ¡Mi hermano se está muriendo!... por favor- _t.t patético_ , ¿Desde cuándo se había reducido a eso? Estaba suplicando, gritando por ayuda, su entrenamiento le decía que dejara morir a Timothy, su vida era la única que importaba, pero su corazón y su mente lo impulsaron a arrodillarse en frente de su débil hermano y tratar lo mejor que podía de detener el sangrado, Timothy había perdido mucha sangre y.… ahora Damian estaba llorando.  
  
Timothy, idiota, no te dejaré morir frente a mí ¿Me escuchas?. **No. Puedes. ¡Morir!** – Unos sonidos, _¡Voces!_ , se escucharon afuera y Damian rogó porque los oyeran y porque Tim aguantara hasta que lo llevaran a un centro médico, se secó las lágrimas y sin dejar de presionar la herida cuidadosamente tomó aire para gritar con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
¡Aquí!¡Rápido! ¡Red Robín está herido! – Suplicó porque fueran de los suyos y vio como fácilmente, igual que se destapa una lata de gaseosa, un joven con camisa negra y una S en el pecho removió la pared metálica del contenedor y los miró fijamente, estaban salvados.  
  
////  
  
La toxina salió completamente de tu cuerpo- Dijo Cassie Sandsmark, Wondergirl.  
  
t.t- Damian retiró la mirada, había sido su culpa que Timothy terminara en esas condiciones, él no lo había planeado, pero su desempeño en el campo había sido patético. En ese momento poco o nada le importaba su condición, pero tenía miedo de preguntar por la condición de su salvador y que le recordaran su fracaso, que le dijeran “es culpa tuya”, más que nada que le dijeran que el estado de su **hermano** … si, su hermano, era demasiado grave como para hacer algo al respecto.  
  
Perdió mucha sangre, pero ya está estable, cuando quieras puedes entrar a cuidados intensivos y verlo- Robín apretó las manos para evitar suspirar de alivio, pero Cass ya había visto a través de su preocupación, por ello había revelado ese fragmento de información y sin más, salió de la habitación para informar a los otros del estado de los dos Robíns.  
  
Damian esperó a que todos visitaran a Timothy hasta que sintió que nadie más entraría y decidió ingresar a la unidad, su hermano yacía inconsciente todavía en la cama, conectado a una serie de aparatos para monitorear sus signos. Instintivamente Damian tocó la mano de Tim y se sostuvo de ella con una mirada adolorida, como un niño que necesitaba ser reconfortado y buscaba cariño donde no podían dárselo. Suavemente se dio la vuelta para irse mientras sostenía aún la mano de su hermano y poco a poco la fue soltando hasta que finalmente lo hizo por completo.  
  
¿Por qué la cara larga niño? - Una voz suave y adormilada hizo que volteara a mirar, Tim estaba despierto. Damian automáticamente saltó hasta quedar al lado de la camilla y se volvió a sujetar de la mano de su hermano como si fuera a quedarse dormido de nuevo y su toque fuera lo único que lo mantuviera despierto, en silencio, permaneció un rato sin mirar a la cara de Tim y cuando trató de articular un “lo siento”, Tim lo haló hacia él en una especie de abrazo que casi lo hizo entrar en pánico.  
  
Estaba muy asustado – Dijo Tim sin soltar a Damian, _t.t típico de Drake_ , pensó esperando que las siguientes palabras fueran un monumental regaño, pero por extraño que parezca, no fue así.  
  
Creí que iba a perderte, hermanito- Lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Damian como si le hubieran realizado un conjuro y sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, él también había estado asustado de perder a su hermano, seguía asustado, se sentía vulnerable, débil, suspendido en una pesadilla donde podía no volver a ver a alguien a quien le había proclamado su odio en innumerables ocasiones y a quien ahora quería desesperadamente ver sano y salvo.  
  
Hey, hey, tranquilo Damian, estoy aquí, estás a salvo, nada puede herirte mientras esté contigo ¿Entiendes? – Por primera vez en toda su carrera como vigilante, Tim no sabía qué hacer, cada segundo que tenía planeado, cada respuesta, cada estrategia para no tener que lidiar con situaciones melodramáticas, cada una de esas cosas se había ido por el caño y lo único que le importaba era consolar a Damian ¿Saben qué tan extraño suena eso?, pero para Damian no era diferente, también había dejado de estrategizar en el momento en que decidió quedarse en el contenedor con Tim.  
  
Yo también tenía miedo Timothy- _Bueno Duh, eso hace la toxina del miedo del Espantapájaros_ , pensó Tim, la costumbre, pero optó por seguir escuchando en silencio.  
  
Pensé que morirías y.… yo...- Tim sintió como si estuviera observando uno de esos cometas que pasan cada cien años o una de esas flores que solo florecen cada cierto tiempo, su hermanito tenía enredadas las palabras en la garganta, Tim sabía lo difícil que era para él aquello de las emociones y verlo ahí llorando como un niño indefenso lo hizo querer protegerlo.  
  
Ven aquí- El hermano mayor le hizo espacio al menor quien tímidamente subió a la camilla y se recostó al lado de su hermano, el niño se veía realmente agotado, física y emocionalmente. Tim pasó una mano para acariciar a su hermanito, no se ofendería si el arisco pequeño le retiraba la mano, pero no lo hizo, en cambio Damian se acercó aún más y sumergió su rostro en el pecho de Tim asegurándose de no tocar la zona del abdomen donde estaba la herida ya cerrada y debidamente atendida.  
  
¿Por qué? Por mi… – Suavemente preguntó el hermano menor, lo curioso es que Tim lo había entendido en aquel corredor cuando escuchó la voz de Damian asustado, lo comprendió cuando se alivió al verlo, lo infirió cuando sostuvo a Damian entre sus brazos y no quiso soltarlo.  
  
Con me dijo que podrías haber salido fácilmente por la apertura del contenedor ¿Por qué te quedaste? – _t.t ese extraterrestre, revelando información a mi costa_ … Luego de una mueca de ligero disgusto, Damian meditó un segundo la pregunta.  
  
Porque…- ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, la respuesta se reveló en ese momento, pero Damian no podía creerlo.  
  
Porque estabas herido y- Lo pensó con severidad, pero sus palabras no salieron. _Eres mi hermano ¿Cómo podía dejarte morir?_ , pensó sin ser capaz de articular las palabras en su boca. Extrañamente Timothy pareció entenderlo a la perfección aún sin comunicárselo verbalmente.  
  
Me sucedió lo mismo, no importa cuánto nos digamos el uno al otro que nos odiamos Damian, lo queramos o no Dick, Jason, Cass, tu y yo, somos hermanos y los hermanos se protegen los unos a los otros- Lo había dicho, no era un sueño y lo había dicho, el pequeño monstruo acostado a un lado de su camilla no se había preparado para contraatacar y Tim en respuesta deslizó suavemente su mano por la espalda del niño de arriba a abajo varias veces.  
  
En realidad, no te odio Drake, por más irritante, brevemente tolerable y odioso que seas la mayoría del tiempo- Allí estaba un atisbo de la personalidad agria de su hermano, pero esta vez los insultos se sintieron más cálidos ¿Eso era posible? ¿Siquiera lógico?  
  
¡Ja! pues yo tampoco te odio pequeño gremlin- Los dos sonrieron y Damian comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, sus párpados se sentían pesados, todo el estrés que había acumulado se había ido dejando el mero cansancio.  
  
Ahora vamos a dormir un rato, esas ojeras no se van a quitar solas- Dijo Tim tocando suavemente con un dedo las ojeras de su hermano.  
  
No pensé presenciar el día en que el adicto al trabajo Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne sugiriera tomar un “sueño de belleza”- Tim no lo creyó posible, pero Damian lo había asombrado una vez más diciendo su nombre completo con su apellido Wayne incluido.  
  
Mmmh mmmh, duérmete ya enano- A partir de ese momento, sus respiraciones relajadas y los ruiditos de los monitores fueron los únicos sonidos audibles en cuidados intensivos, los demás chicos en dado momento entraron para revisar a Tim o para buscar al desaparecido Damian y se encontraron con la escena, uno que otro no aguantó las ganas de tomar fotos y enviarlas a la Batifamilia, pero eso quedaría en secreto, no por mucho, pero sería tarde para hacer algo al respecto cuando lo supieran.  
  
No estaba en los planes, nadie planeó la noche anterior y definitivamente nadie planeó que estuvieran allí acurrucados uno con el otro, pero si alguna cosa les había enseñado esa experiencia a esos dos, es que a veces los mejores resultados no vienen necesariamente de un plan, sino del corazón.  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :)  
> No olviden dejar un comentario.


End file.
